Guilmon and Renamon
by That random guy79
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy yesterday. So anyway, this will be my first chapter story on Fanfiction, so may not be the best.

It's been 2 years since the D-Reaper was defeated, and Takeo and Rika are dating. One morning, Rika noticed Renamon looked sad. "Hey Renamon, anything wrong?" Asked Rika. Ever since they came back from the digi world, Renamon has been acting strange. "Oh, it's nothing Rika." Renamon would always said this, but Rika had a date, and was late. "Well I Got to go, you gonna stay here, or go to Guilmon's hideout with Guilmon and Teirriermon?" Asked Renamon. "I'll probably stay here for a bit, than go." Responded Renamon. She actually didn't want to encounter Guilmon until she get her feelings sort out. Ever since they came back from the digi world, she had mixed emotions for Guilmon which consists of love. She wants to deny it, but she can't. Am I falling for the dino boy? She would always ask this question to herself. "Well, I'm gonna go than." She looked at Renamon and left. Renamon than laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Do I love him? Does he love me? Do I ask him? Do I make the first move. She kept thinking to herself until she feel asleep.

Hey everyone, I'm probably going to make a chapter every other day, so don't count on there being a chapter every day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:00 pm, 30 minutes after Renamon fell asleep. Renamon woke up and realized that it was 30 minutes later, and she didn't want Teirriermon to worry about her, but Guilmon, she didn't know. She got of the bed and flatten her fur, and straighten her mane. She than walked out the door to Guilmon's hideout thinking about him. Sure, she could just teleport there, but she wanted to know what to do.

She was heading to the part where his hideout is, jumping across the trees to get there. She was about half a mile from the hideout when she seen Impmon looking at her. "Can I help you?" Said Renamon walking towards him. "No, why would you think I would NEED you help fox face." Replied Impmon. "Well your staring at me, so either you need something or your being a creep." Said a anoyed Renamon. "Well, I was wondering where you were heading to that you got yourself looking all nice." Said Impmon. "Stop tying to hit on me me Impmon before I punch you so hard in gut." yelled Renamon. "Yo, calm down fox face, I'm not trying to hit on you, we all know you like Guilmon." Said Impmon smirkin. "How did y-." "It's pretty easy to tell, about every digimon knows you do" Said Impmon. "Does Guilmon know?" Asked Renamon blushing. "Don't worry fox face, he so naive, he doesn't even know what love is." Replied Impmon. Hopefully he does Though Renamon as she turned away and was walking away, toward the park. "Good luck fox face!" Yelled Impmon to Renamon.

5 Minutes later, Renamon arrived ad Guilmon's hideout. She entered only to see Guilmon there and not Teirriermon. "Where's the rabbit?" Asked Renamon facing Guilmon. "Oh, he and Henry went on a date with Susie and brought Teirriermon." Replied Guilmon. "So it's just us than?" Said Renamon, blushing at the thought of her and Guilmon bye themselves. "Yeah, hey Renamon, why are your checks red?" Asked Guilmon staring at her red checks. "Um, it's nothing to worry about." Replied Renamon, blushing a deeper red. "What game did you want to play?" Asked Guilmon, staring at her, waging his tail. oh, thar tail. I wonder how it would feel in my- "So what game did you to play than?" Interupted Guilmon.

"Um let's play this game!" Said Renamon. Renamon than grabbed his head, and pulled his head to hers. As he felt her lips on his, he was surprised back kissed back. They continued to do that for a good amount of time. Then Renamon moved her head away from Guilmon to breathe. "Um Renamon, why did you kiss me?" "Well its because I uh-" stuttered Renamon. "Is because you love me?" Asked Guilmon. Renamon nodded her head. She than felt guilmon warp his arms around her. She looked up at him to see him smiling. They stood there for what felt like a eternity. Guilmon decided to break the silence. "Good thing than that I love you to.". Renamon was surprised. "Really?" "Of course, I loved you since I first met you." They kissed one more time and sat outside of Guilmon'shideout, looking at the stars.


	3. Authors Note

This is not a chapter. Sorry for for the wait, I just can't think of a idea for the next chapter. If you have a idea, or someone you know does PM me. Until then, I will just keep on thinking up ideas. 


	4. Discontinued

I'm going to discontinue this story because I'm getting to much hate on this story. I'm just gonna stick with what I do best, lemons. Besides, I'm not a good chapter story writer. If you want to view someone with good chapter stories on Guilmon and Renamon, view LiquidPhazon. He even has lemons built in with most of them.


End file.
